Playing her
by samilove813
Summary: Edward's a player, Bella's a vampire. What happens when Edward has his sights set on her? Will he get what he wants or be denied for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Summary: Edward's a player, Bella's a vampire. What happens when Edward has his sights set on her? Will he get what he wants or be denied for the first time?**

**~! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# !~**

_**Edward's POV**_

Hi, I'm Edward Swan. Son of the police chief, Charlie Swan. My mom, Renee Dwyer lives in Florida with my step dad, Phil Dwyer. He's a major league baseball player, and puts four thousand dollars into my back account every week. I saved it up and bought myself a ferrari.

I live in Forks, Washington. Next to our town is the little indian reservation called La Push. I sleep a girl out there ocasionsally. Her name is Jackie Black. Her dad is my dad's best friend. I've screwed many girls, you see, I'm the hottest guy in La push and Forks high. So far that I actually remembered has been, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Amber Ryenolds, Jackie Black, Leah Clearwater, and Tanya McScott. Each of them I've been with about four times each, some even more.

" Did you here? There's new students. The new doctor's kids. There's five of 'em.", Ben Cheney mentioned to me. I perked up.

" Any girls?", I asked.

" Three girls two guys.", He confirmed. I smirked.

" Good, I've bedded most of the girls here, three more and I'm good for the rest of the year.", I chuckled.

" Look, you don't have a chance. Two of the girls are dating their brothers. There's only one of the girls who isn't taken. And she's already been asked out and apparently she doesn't date.", Ben said. My mood instantly fell.

" Wait, they are dating their brothers?", I asked disgusted.

" It's not like that. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are only like twenty five. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. Their parents died a few years back. Then there's Emmett Cullen, he's dating Rosalie. Emmett like the twins are adopted. All the kids are. Then there's Alice Cullen. She's dating Jasper. Then last but not least is Emmett's twin sister, Isabella. She's the one who isn't dating anyone. I've heard they look like models. All of them, they are like... perfect. I got a sneek peak at thier past school grades, all of them in every class had one hundred percents. They've been absent and the weird part is that they all are absent on the same days.", Eric Yorkie mentioned. It was lumch and I found myself looking around the lunchroom for the new kids. Of course I didn't see them. Then, they walked through the cafeteria doors. Well walking is to deragatory a word. They more like glided in. The first two I saw was a big muscley man, he had curly brown hair and black eyes. The girl he was holding hands with was blonde, her hair went to her middle back, she had the figure of a model. The next two were a Blonde boy who looked like he was in pain, he was holding hands with a pixie like girl. She had spiky black hair, and was very short. The last girl that entered took my breath away. She had long mohagany hair, it went to the middle of her back.

They all had the same black eyes, pale skin, and purplish bruises beneath their eyes. It looked as though they all were recovering from a broken nose. They each had a tray of food but they weren't touching it. I wouldn't either, the food here was really unapetizing. Near the end of lunch, the pixie danced her way to the trashcan and threw her food away. The rest of them followed her as the bell rang. I had biology, as I walked in I saw that the desk next to mine wasn't empty like it usually was. It was occupied by the only girl to ever take my breath away. I went and sat next to her. She froze up and it looked like she was holding her breath. Her hands were in fists under the table. I slyly checked and made sure I didn't smell, which I didn't. I had no idea what would make her do this. Most girls were all touchy feely with me... But not her.

She was the first person out of the class when the bell rang. It was strange. Whatever, I headed to gym. After school I was going to head to Jackie's and have some ' fun '.

After my fun when I was at home I grabbed my gutiar, I was still thinking of Isabella. Ya, that was her name. I started singing and playing my gutair. I played Marry your Daughter by Brian McKnight.

**~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

_**Edward's POV**_

After playing my gutiar I went outside. I saw two fancy cars down the street at the daycare. Rosalie and Emmett came out with a curly blonde haired little boy hanging onto Emmett's leg. Alice and Jasper came out with a dark haired little boy who looked exactly like alice except more boy looking. Jasper was holding him, he was a very calm child. They each were about three years old. Bella waasn't with them. They buckled the little kids into their carseats and took off.

The next day Bella wasn't at school, she wasn't there for the rest of the week either. Whenever I saw the Cullen's they always glared at me. What did I do?

Monday was different. There were five people sitting at the Cullen table. Bella was back. I sat down with my friends and mike had a shocked face.

" Dude, Bella is staring at you.", he whispered.

" Let me guess, she's glaring?"

" No, just looking.", he shook his head. I looked back and sure enough she looked away. Something had been different about her.

Lunch passed by fast, before I knew it I was in biology with Bella.

" Hello, I'm Bella Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I felt sick, turns out I had a mild case of mono.", she held her hand out. I shook it and it was cold.

" Um, I'm Edward. So you got a kissing sickness?", I asked cockily.

' Yes, but kissing isn't the only way you can get it.", she chuckled.

" Look, are you doing anything later? I know a great resturaunt.", I took a chance.

" Thank you for inviting me out, but I don't trust myself to be around you.", I finally found what was different.

" Did you get contacts?", I blurted then blushed.

" No why?", she chuckled but she looked like she was holding her breath.

" Last week your eyes were black, today their like gold."

" It's the lighting, my eyes have always done this.", she smiled slightly.

" What do you mean by ' you don't trust yourself'?", I asked.

" Exactly that. I'm not a good person.", she looked away and we started doing our biology.

" We could just make some biology of our own. No date needed.", I suggested.

" I'm not that kind of girl. I'm waiting until I'm married.", my mouth dropped.

" Y-your a v-virgin?", I asked.

" No, but it was a horrible experience the first time. So I'm waiting until I get married until I do ' it ' again.", she explained.

" Well, wouldn't you want to know if you were compatible with the other person. I mean what if you get someone who really sucks in bed? It'd be no fun.", I said appalled.

" Alright, maybe not until marriage, but definetly not until I know I love that person.", she said. That still wouldn't work for me. I don't do love, I just do the part where we subtract the clothes and add the bed, or car, or even the ground.

" C'mon, it'll be fun, I hear I'm great in bed.", I tried to persuade her.

" No, sorry but it's not going to happen. Like I said before, I don't trust myself.", She was starting to get annoyed. I was messing with my pencil and sliced my finger open. She stiffened immediatly. She got up in the middle of class and walked to the teacher.

" I don't feel well, may I please go to the nurse.", She asked.

" Sure, go get your stuff and head to the nurses station.", she nodded and walked back. We made eye contact for a second. Her eyes were black again. It looked like she wasn't breathing.

What was I doing to her?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

*******PH*******

_**Edward's POV**_

The next day at lunch, Bella was sitting with her family. Her back to me of course. I still had no idea what I was doing wrong. So tonight, I'd be letting my frustrations out on Jackie, if you know what I mean. I sat at lunch and watched Bella. She just sat there, pealing apart a bagle. She never even ate any of it. Lunch ended and I headed to biology. Maybe today she'd talk to me. Then I'd be able to get in her pants... Gain the trust then go for the gold...

I sat at our biology table and waited for her to come in. She arrived literally two seconds before the bell rang.

" Miss Cullen, quite a display in the hallway.", Mr. Banner commented.

" I'm sorry sir, my brother angered me. My temper got the best.", She apologized. What had happened.

" I don't think that gives you the right to slap him though."

" Well, he should have kept to his own buisness.", she shrugged then strutted over to our table.

" Hey, gorgous.", I greeted.

" Let me guess, you want to take me out. Get to know me, screw me then we won't have to deal with eachother any more?", she growled.

" Well, if that's the way you want it.", I winked. I was great at seduction.

" Alright, how about I meet you in the Janitor's closet, right after class. Be naked by the time I'm there. I don't fool around when it comes to this.", she said looking straight ahead. Hah! I didn't even need her trust! She was gonna do it with me any way! Oh how I love being handsome.

The bell rang and I basically ran to the janitor's closet, stripped myself and posed sexily. The light was turned off, so I stumbled a lot. I waited for about two minutes before I heard the doornob turning. I put on my sexy face and stared at the door, just waiting for Bella to walk in. The door was flung open as I sat there in shock.

*******PH*******

**Sorry for the really short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

*******PH*******

_**Edward's POV**_

The door opened and my mouth dropped in shock and embarrasment. There standing in front of me were the Janitor and the principle's wife. She was subbing for him while he recovered from a broken knee. Oh and if you think that's bad, Jessica Stanley took a picture, and I was still wearing my crew socks. I covered up my junk as Mrs. Greene pulled me from the closet( still naked ) and into her office. She sat me down in one of the chairs across from her desk.

" Mr. Swan, what is the meaning of this?", she growled.

" Well, you see ma'am, Isabella Cullen told me to meet her in the closet... Of course she told me to be fully naked before she got there.", I said shakily.

" Miss Cullen?", she raised a brow.

" Yes Ma'am.", I nodded. She called into the office.

" Mrs. Cope, please send Bella Cullen in here please.", she requested. Mrs. Cope called her in. Bella walked in like a model, the only thing missing was the cat walk.j

" Is there a problem Mrs. Greene? Oh, Edward, you are sort of... Indecent. My father wouldn't approve of me, being in here while he's... clotheless.", she was a good actor.

" Sit down please Miss Cullen. Mr. Swan, please cover up more.", I layed my clothes across my nakedness and glared at Bella.

" Miss Cullen, did you or did you not tell Mr. Swan to meet you in the Janitor's closet?", I smiled at Mrs. Greenes firmness.

" I can assure you I didn't. However, he did pursue me. As you know, I have perfect grades, I like to focus in class and he asked me to come to the Janitor's closet. I didn't answer him, maybe that's why he got... confused.", she said innocently.

" I do know of your so called, reputation, Mr. Swan. Which is why I'm finding it hard to believe you. Miss Swan, when did he start persuing you?"

" When I first spoke to him. You see, my first day... I felt terribly ill. I ended up staying home a whole week after that. When I came back I tried to be friendly, so I greeted him. At which he started... coming onto me." Bella answered falsly. And of course I said something stupid.

" That's what she said! Haha.", I burst out laughing.

" Mr. Swan, I'm afraid I have to call your father and send you home for the rest of the day... Miss Cullen, I'm sorry for keeping you from class."

" It's quite alright Mrs. the way, I love your dress... It compliments your skin tone.", Bella was such a suck up!

" Oh, why thank you miss Cullen. All right Mr. Swan, let's go call up your father.", he was going to be so pissed. Bella got just close enough to whisper in my ear.

" Don't ever, come onto me like that again. Or you being found naked in a janitor's closet will be a little mistake compared to what will happen to you.", she growled in my ear and strutted off to princess land. My dad picked me up, but he just laughed about it. He didn't even ground me. Aparently, all the officers in his station got the picture sent to them. According to them I was... well endowed. I headed over to the reservation for some fun time with Jackie. Afterwards she told me some scary stories.

" Dad made me go to one of those tribal meetings last night. Did you know, the quiluetes originally decended from wolves. And that their our brothers still today. It's against tribal law to kill them.", she mentioned. That was kinda cool, I wonder what else she heard.

" Anthing else cool?", I asked.

" Ya, the Cullens. They aren't aloud on our land. Some sorta treaty. I guess, their cold ones. Us werewolves made a treaty saying that if they stayed off our land, and obeyed the laws we gave them, then we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces. Which are regular humans.", She replied.

" What are cold ones?", I was really getting into this.

" Well, blood drinkers, you call them vampires. They don't age, they're pale white, super strong, super fast. They have razor sharp venom covered teeth. But the Cullens only drank from the blood of animals, so they weren't supposed to be dangerous. Back then there were only four of them. The doctor, his wife, the big muscley one, and the blonde girl. Then there's another story. It's about the Cullens. Do you want to hear it.", she raised abrow.

" Ya, what is it?"

" Well, apparently, eighteen years ago, a child was born. She wasn't an ordinary child though. She was born from two vampires. Our council had to meet about it, to decide whether or not to kill her. Apparently, the child drank blood, and had all the characteristics of being a vampire except she could age. But that all stopped on her eighteenth birthday. She stopped growing. She now has the ability to give vampires the ability to have children. Children who are just like her. She's the only biological child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Her name, is Isabella Marie Masen Cullen.", BELLA! I feel like I'm going to faint. That would explain the whole cut my finger thing when she ran out, and how she was a good actress... Oh god, I may have just pissed off a vampire!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

*******PH*******

_**Edward's POV**_

Could Bella be a vampire? Could the Cullens? I mean, it's pretty crazy. Vampires don't exist. Their made up creatures used in television to entertain teenagers. Of course I had school the next day, biology brought... well, I'll let you decide for yourself.

" All right class. Well, as you know, how babies are made is part of biology. Which is why, the health teacher and I are teaming up for this assignment. The person you are sitting next to and yourself will be parents for the rest of the semester. The only difference between us and real schools is you are using real babies. These are babies from the orphanage at the edge of town. Yes I know this is... unnatural, but this will be a good lesson. Now, I'll give you a baby according to alphabetical order... First up, is Cullen.", Bella's mouth dropped as she stood up to get our kid... She brought it back to the table, cradling it closely to her.

" What's it's name?", I asked. The baby had dark hair, and brown eyes.

" His name is Griffin.", she said, she then handed him to me. What do I want with the kid?

" All right, since you all have your babies, here's the assignment. You are to take care of the baby. You will take turns sleeping over at eachother's houses until the end of the semester, it's only three weeks away. Now, class dismissed.", I handed the kid back to Bella and walked away.

" Bells! Why the hell do you have a kid?", Emmett yelled from down the hall.

" Class project. The baby is an orphan, so the stupid teachers thought it would be a good idea to use him and all the others as toys.", she growled.

" So, what, you take care of it for a week and Jock strap here takes care of it for a week or what?", Emmett asked. Did he seriously just call me Jock strap?

" No, listen I think we should spend the first and last week at your place since it's bigger.", I said.

" Whatever, just don't expect to stick me with all the work.", she growled.

" Okay princess bitch... see you after school.", I sneered. She handed me the kid and walked away.

" So... You're my bro-in-law?", Emmett casually mentioned. I just walked away. The babies came with all the necessities. Car seat, crib, diapers, clothes, bottles, formula.

I was standing by my car with Griffin in my arms when Bella walked out with her family. She took the baby and set him in it's car seat. Then, she put it in HER car. I'm the father it should go in MY car! Welll... actually my car is to nice, nevermind. Bella had a volvo, so it's kid friendly. I told my dad about the project and he said he'd see me and his grandson next week.

Bella's house was HUGE! I mean like really huge. We already had everything set up in her room for the baby. We barely talked until her mother came and got us for dinner. Bella's face looked funny throught dinner.

" Bella, are you alright? You look sick.", I said sweetly in front of her family.

" I'm fine, just not very hungry.", she commented. Her dark black eyes were glaring at me.

" Ya right Bells! You were complianing about how hungry you were before lunch.", Emmett laughed. Alice joined him like it was some private joke.

" Yes, well, I was talking about my... heart. It's hungry for love.", she said unconvincingly. the whole table burst out laughing.

" Um, where's dr. Cullen?", I asked.

" Oh, he's still at the hospital. He works long hours.", Jasper said. Walking up the stairs I noticed there were pictures of Bella as a baby, but none of her siblings. Not even her twin brother Emmett. This vampire thing was getting more and more realistic...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**So as I'm writing this, I'm listening to the twilight selection on Pandora... Flightless Bird is about to end right now. **

*******PH*******

_**Edward's POV**_

" Please baby? I'm stressed out, I need a little help.", I begged into the phone.

" Edward, meet me in the park in twenty minutes, I'll help you relieve some...stress.", Tanya giggled on the other end. I smiled evilly to myself. I of course went to the park and got back to Bella's house fully satisfied.

" Hello Edward, are you hungry?", Esme asked.

" Um, yeah I guess. Where's Bella? And where's Griffin?", I looked around but didn't see them.

" Oh, Bella took Griffin to her music room.", She said it like it was obvious.

" Oh, she spends a lot of time in there.", I noticed.

" Yes, music is her escape. She can listen to it for hours. When she was born, it was the only thing that would calm her down. Well, that and her daddy rocking her. ", Esme chuckled.

" How old were Bella and Emmett when you adopted them?"

" Carlisle and I had just turned eighteen. I'd known them since they were infants though.", she said and sighed.

" It must be hard, losing your parents I mean.", I said.

" It is, but it gets easier as time goes on. You always know they are somewhere looking out for you.", She smiled and changed the subject. " So, where did you go today?"

" Oh, um... not that far away. Just took a little walk to ease some frustration. You know, grades get me worked up.", I lied awkwordly.

" God damn mutts! Mother! They are on their way!", Bella was downstairs with the baby faster than I'd imagine possible. The little kids were sitting in front of the tv watching sesamie street.

" But... Edward...", Esme's eyes shot over to me.

" There's no point. They already told him. They broke the treaty mother.", Bella growled. It sounded like an animal growl and for a second I was scared.

" Isabella calm down. You don't want to do anything stupid with the child around. Or Edward.", Esme warned.

" We need to get out there now. They are waiting for us. They want us to know about thier newest pup.", She sneered. Esme nodded and Bella handed me the baby. I took him and followed them outside. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were out there already.

" We want nothing but peace Cullens. We only came to talk.", I remembered his name was sam. I looked behind him and saw kids from the reservation. There was Embry, Quil, Paul, Jarod, Leah and lastly, Jackie. I was shocked, she told me she hated Sam's gang, yet here she joined.

" You broke the treaty and your on our land, I think peace is the last thing on our minds.", Bella said harshly.

" Listen leech, we only wanted to inform you about our newest member. Jackie Black. The new beta wolf.", Sam pointed her out.

" One of your mutts broke the treaty and I want to know which one it was.", Bella demanded. Jackie gulped.

" Can we please just leave in peace?", Sam begged.

" The humans were not to know what we are! What else did you tell him?", Bella growled.

" Isabella Marie Cullen! You be quiet or you are grounded for the next week.", Esme said sternly. She then turned to the rez kids. " I am extremely sorry, Bella has a temper. Please, leave in peace. I'll inform Carlisle of your newest pack member.", Esme promised.

" Thank you. Keep your... mutant child in line.", Paul added. Bella's head snapped up and she growled. The kids' eyes went wide.

" Emmett! Grab her!", Alice yelled. Emmett launched himself at Bella faster than any human I'd ever seen, when their bodies connected it sounded like boulders crashing into one another.

" I'm not a mutant! Your the disgusting smelling dog!", she thrashed in Emmett's arms.

" We are protectors, not mutts. You were born a vampire... The first child ever to be born full vampire.", Paul sneered.

" That doesn't make me a mutant! I've been a vampire my whole life! Unlike you who turn into wolves in your teen years! I never was human!", She growled.

" You were born of two things that shouldn't exist and then you helped create more.", Paul started shaking.

" PAUL! CALM DOWN NOW!", Sam ordered. The shaking continued until a silver gray wolf took the place of Paul. The wolf was huge! Like, three feet taller than me. My mouth dropped.

" Bella! Esme what is going on?", Carlisle ran over to us with inhuman speed.

" He started it! They broke the treaty then he called me a mutant. One bite mutt! That's all it'll take and I'll end you!", She thrashed again.

" Carlisle, we need to get Bella inside. The wolves came to inform us of a new pack member and they've done just that. I think it's time you take your leave. We'll stay to our land as you stay to yours.", Esme pulled Carlisle into the house. Emmett kept his grip on Bella but brought her into the house. I followed everyone. They were all in the living room, waiting for me. Bella had an angry look on her face.

" I'm sure you have questions... We have answers. Ask away.", Carlisle smiled politely. I nodded.

" You guys are vampires?"

" Yes."

" They're werewolves?"

" No, they are shape shifters. The form of a wolf was purely coincindental. There are real werewolves though. Full moon type shit.", Emmett answered.

" Bella's different?"

" Very much so. She is the first child to be born full vampire, it's a very long story.", Carlisle sighed.

" I want to know.", I assured them. Carlisle nodded.

" Eighteen years ago, Esme started getting sick. We had no idea why though. She started losing her... immortalness. Then we found her stomach growing, we were shocked. We tried to get an ultrasonic image but it was no use, there was still a vampire texture to her skin. We even tried to get amniotic fluid, still with no luck. Esme still craved blood, so we always brought some home. Esme thought the baby was a boy. We were planning on naming him Xavier Carlisle Cullen. The day finally came when the baby was finally born. The wolves had been watching us, the chief was home with his wife and new daughter. He got word of our baby being born and he rushed over, leaving his wife and child alone. His wife had a blood clot in her brain, she died that day. The chief came in and saw our baby. Perfect gold eyes, perfect hair, everything about her was perfect. We named her Isabella Marie Cullen, Isabella and Marie both mean beautiful so it seemed fitting. The wolves... examined her. Looked for anything that might be threatening. They could find nothing. Our child was just different. Two months later, a vampire coven from Denali alaska came to visit unexpectedly. The girls' mother had died creating an immortal child. They are illegal in our world. So, Irina saw Bella and made an assumption. Irina fled to Italy, which houses very powerful immortals. The volturi. She told them we'd created an immortal child, at which they responded. The volturi looked over Bella and decided to keep her alive. That is when we found of Bella's ability. She gave the leader a son, a beautiful little boy. To which he name Athen. Bella grew up homeschooled. She was much smarter than an average child. Last year she stopped growing. Her heartbeat stopped, her hair quit growing, and her teeth were covered in venom. She was a full vampire. She skipped right over our... hard years. The wolves do not like her, they blame the chief's wife's death on her so they taunt her. That girl, Jackie Black, her father is the chief.", Carlisle explained.

" Wow, I do have a few more questions though. Vampires have rules?", I asked with a hint of humor.

" Yes, and we're breaking one right now. There is one rule that branches into others. The one rule is keep the secret. Humans are not to know of us. Therefore the other rules... No immortal children, they're highly dangerous. Do not go out in direct sunlight if in public. No feeding in plain sight. And no entering the volturi kingdom.", Carlisle confirmed.

" Why don't you burn in the sunlight?"

" We don't burn, it's a myth we do however reflect the sunlight off our skin it's like a diamond reflecting light."

" Where are the coffins?"

" We don't sleep at all, so therefore no coffins."

" But you all have beds."

" Well, we must keep up apperences. Plus, we're all married except Bella. We have things to...keep us busy at night.", Emmett laughed.

" How old are you guys?"

" I'm over three hundred years old, Esme is around ninety, Emmett is eighty five, Rosalie is ninety, Jasper is about a hundred and fifty, Alice is ninety, and Bella is eighteen.", Carlisle laughed at my expression.

" You guys don't look that old. Where do you feed? I mean, no human ever go missing in Forks."

" We don't hunt like other vampires. We consider ourselves vegetarians, we survive on animal blood."

" Why did Bella leave the first week she got here?"

" I left because your my singer. Your blood sings to me. It was excrutiatingly hard not to rip your throat out that first day. But I remembered everything my father had built for us here. I played ways to get you to leave with me, just so I could suck your throat dry. I'm more dangerous to you than to any other human in the world. It doesn't help that I can't stay away from you.", Bella growled. I sighed and sat down. This was a lot to process... A lot...

" What happens if you break the rules?", I asked. Everyone stiffened.

" Either you have to become one of us, or we all die. But that's only if the volturi find out, which I assure you they won't.", Bella answered.

" What if I want to become a vampire?", I asked.

" NO! I'm not going to let you damn yourself to this life. Do you understand what it would mean? You'd have to leave all your friends and family behind. You'd have to be chained to this earth until it explodes. You have to obey laws that you have no control over. You may even spend the rest of your life wandering trying to find a mate.", Bella said with emotion in her voice.

" Have you found yours?", I asked quietly.

" Yes, but I'm never going to tell him because it's too dangerous. He'd want things I couldn't give him, like immortality.", She sighed.

" Are you saying he's human?", I gasped.

" Yes, but as I said. He'll never know."

" Does he live in Forks?"

" Yes."

" Alright, Edward it's midnight, it's time to sleep. You kids have school tomorrow. C'mon let's go.", Esme ushered us upstairs. We laid the baby down in it's crib and I climbed into bed. I fell fast asleep with dreams of vampires and werewolves.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...

*****PH*****

_**Edward's POV**_

The weeks passed by fast. Bella and I got an A on our project. I stopped sleeping with Jackie and started sleeping with Tanya more. She was more than willing. My dad started noticing me sleeping with her more and more. He started getting really concerned, I just waved him off.

I sat in biology class waiting for Bella to enter. She walked through the door with a hard look on her face. She sat down but wouldn't look at me. In the middle of class there was a knock on the door. Emmett walked in and told the teacher he needed to see Bella. Bella got up and walked over to him. She didn't return to school. The Cullen's weren't at school the next day. It was wierd. Maybe they were all hunting.

At home there was a knock on the door. I opened it up and Alice was standing there. Her face was blank of emotion.

" Hey Alice. Do- Um, do you wanna come in?", I asked shakily. She nodded quickly and stepped inside.

" Edward, I have to tell you something. But promise you won't freak out.", she said. I nodded and she continued, " There was an accident. With Bella and some werewolves."

I held my breath. This had to be a joke. I saw how much Bella despised them. She would kill them all if she had the chance.

" W-what happened."

" She was hunting...Alone. One of the wolves passed the treaty line and tried to attack Bella. The wolf bit Bella's arm off, Bella...Bella bit the wolf.", Alice said.

" Is Bella ok? Who was the wolf?"

" Bella is fine, her arm is reattaching itself as we speak. The wolf is... dying. Our venom is poison to them. It was Jackie Black.", my mouth dropped. Jackie was dying, what would happen to the Cullen's?

" What's going to happen to you guys?"

" They aren't aloud to attack us. Jackie crossed the line and attacked Bella for no reason. Even their chief, the wolf's father agrees with us. Of course he's devestated his child is dying.", Alice said. I nodded. I couldn't get Bella off my mind.

" Who is Bella in love with?", I asked out of nowhere.

" I don't know. She won't tell us. All she says is that she won't destroy his soul and change him. And that he's to oblivious to see that she's right in front of him.", Alice shrugged. I spent the rest of the night thinking about Bella. I realized something, something important. I was in love with Isabella Cullen, but she was in love with some one else...

*****PH*****

Sooooo what did you think? Review? Tell me what you think is going to happen...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_**Edward's POV**_

I sat in my car just staring out the window. I hadn't gotten the nerve to get out yet. I knew they knew I was here. I took a deep shaky breath and opened the door. I walked carefully across the driveway and up the porch steps, stopping at the door and knocking lightly. The door was opened by a pixie girl... Alice. She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear quietly that I almost didn't here.

" Good luck...", she led me into the house. I walked up the stairs slowly until I reached Bella's room. I hesitently knocked on the door before she gave me permission to enter. I walked in and saw her laying on the bed. Her hands behind her head, she was only wearing a tank top and a pair of short shorts. My breath got caught in my throat. I cleared it and she sat up.

" What's up?" she raised a brow.

" W-we need to talk.", I stuttered. She nodded and made room forme on the bed.

" Well what is it?", she asked after a few minutes of silence.

" Bella. I know I'm not the best guy in the world. My reputation proves that. I've made a lot of mistakes so I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. B-Bella., I'm in love with you. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. But I promise that I really do love you.", I held my breath waiting for her to respond. She leaned forward a little and captured my lips with her own

" I love you too Edward.", she replied. My heart soared with the fact that she had feelings the same as mine.

" I want you to change me Bella. I want to be with you forever.", I told her. She froze...

" E-edward. You don't know what your asking. Do you really never want to age? Leave your parents behind? Someday hear that they died? What about your friends?", she said.

" Bella, none of that matters. The only thing that matter to me now is you. Please Bella...", I begged.

" Are you absolutely positive. Once it's done, it can't be undone.", she says. I nod. She gulps. Suddenly all the Cullens are with us. Bella leans in close to my neck. Before I have time to register I feel a sharp pain in my neck and it feels like a fire starts burning...Then I black out...


End file.
